Devorar
} | name = Devorar | gameimage = Devorar(S).png | cardimage = Devorar(H).png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Mantiene el poder para atrapar al objetivo en arenas movedizas y tenerlos listos para devorar; esto roba la salud y por último crea una sombra de arena aliada. | strength = 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s | range = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m | info = *Inaros sinks an enemy target into quicksand for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds, trapping it in place as it flails in panic becoming unable to move, attack, or use special abilities. While enemies are trapped, Inaros or any allies can perform the 'Devour' action on them by holding down the Interact key (default ), dealing 50 / 100 / 150 / 250 damage per second to the victim and converting it to shields and health for the devourer. **Devour damage per second and hitpoints healed are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Healing is independent of damage dealt. Inaros can't increase the amount of healing received by amplifying the damage his target takes, and attacking enemies with increased damage resistance will yield the same amount of healing. **Quicksand duration is affected by Duración de habilidades. **Enemies are unable to act while being actively devoured even if the ability's timer has expired. **The act of devouring a trapped enemy does not consume energy whether from Inaros or allies, and can be sustained indefinitely for as long as the Use key is held, or the enemy expires. **Inaros and his allies are invulnerable to damage while devouring an enemy. *Holding down the ability key (default ) while aiming at a new target causes Inaros latch a tether onto the enemy up to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters away, dragging it towards him and automatically devouring it upon making contact so long as the key is held. **Tether range is affected by Rango de habilidades. **Tethered enemy is dragged along the ground and can fall to lower terrain elevations. *If an enemy is killed by being devoured by Inaros, a Sand Shadow is created, which is a friendly copy of the unit killed that will fight alongside Inaros. This Sand Shadow will last for a duration based on how much time was spent devouring them. **A Sand Shadow will also be created if an enemy trapped by the Devour ability is killed by Tormenta de arena. **Sand Shadows cannot be created from Eximus units. **Shadows are not affected by Duración de habilidades. *Devour cannot be cast on naturally flying enemies like halietos y Dron Orokins. Units that only have temporary flight abilities though like Instigadores can still be pulled from mid-air and then devoured once on the ground. *Cast delay of 1''' second is affected by Talento natural and Derivación rápida, while devour recovery delay of '''2 seconds is not. Casting will interrupt movement. *Cannot be recast on affected targets. *Disruptores antiguos will resist the ability heavily, causing only 1 damage per tick to occur, which will often cause the bug listed below. The same goes for Infested allies that are linked to the Disruptor. | stance = | augment = | tips = * If Inaros consumes a Boiler, the Boiler will become a Sand Shadow as normal, however, the spawn pods created when it dies will not spawn allied units. | max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Reduces range to 17 meters. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 12 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases range to 125 metres. **Reduces damage to 100 per second. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 747.5 per second. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 21.75 seconds. | bugs = Inaros may become stuck in the devour animation, unable to move or cancel the ability until the enemy is killed. Pressing escape will force the player out of the animation although this is exploitable, as you will continue to gain health from the enemy and you can use high powered weapons to kill the enemy, guaranteeing that a Sand Shadow will form. }} See Also *Inaros de:Verschlingen en:Devour ru:Пожирание Category:Inaros